


Thantophobia

by ashidosslut



Category: Angst - Fandom, Tododeku - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Dark, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Sad, bnha - Freeform, kiribaku, soft, tododeku - Freeform, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashidosslut/pseuds/ashidosslut
Summary: Todoroki has never been one to make friends, ever since his father had decided he would be his prized creation. But Midoriya might be the only exception to his morals.
Relationships: kiribaku - Relationship, tododeku
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

(this story is all in 3rd omniscient)

Todorki walked up to the schools gates, his head pounding from the headache he was suffering from because of the loud chattet around him. He noticed a green haired boy walking awkwardly a few paces beside him, scratching his hands in anticipation. Todoroki wanted to say something to ease the boys obvious nerves, but bit his tounge. He wasn't allowed to make friends here.

He glances at the boy again, admiring his features for a few moments before he looked back down, scolding himself for staring. In Japan the few gay citizens were criticized and laughed at, even bullied, so Todorki kept his identity a secret. Still he's sure he'd never seen someone quite as attractive as the awkward boy next to him. He bit his tounge again, refusing to speak as he entered the building. His fingers brushed quickly against the boys and he glared at the kid in embarrassment. 

"Oh! Im- Im sorry! I didnt know i was that- that close!" 

The boy awkwardly scratched the back of his nevk, his cheeks pink from the obvious tension between them. Todorki debated on telling the boy it was nothing to worry about but he doesnt have time for friends, or anyone in particular. He wouldnt let a cute boy distract him from defying his father.

"Be careful"

The boy stared at him in mild fear before shuffling away, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Todoroki felt a wave of shame overcome him and he had the urge to follow the boy and apologize, but he didn't. He didnt need friends, so he wouldnt worry about offending or upsetting people anymore. He was only here to defy his father and become a hero, not make friends and meet others like himself.

As he entered the classroom he picked a spot in the very back, noticing the familiar tuft of green hair and he groaned internally, frustrated that he now had to deal with the constant embarrassment of seeing the cute kid every day he studdied here. In front of him sat a boy, or a bird he couldnt even tell at this point. He figured the kid had a good quirk and decided not to openly be a dick to him, although the urge was still there. In front of the green haired boy was a blonde who looked like he belonged in a villain course instead of a hero course. 

As the classroom filled up he felt his anxiety and insecurities rise, the scar on his left side burning as he felt eyes on him from all around. He locked eyes with the green haired kid and forced a glare instead of a soft smile, but instead of looking away, the boy gave him a soft grin and cocked his head. Todorokis heart thumped in his chest and he broke eye contact.

Finally the teacher came in and saved him from the awkward embarrassment he was enduring. He learned the kids name was Izuku, but he preferred his last name Midoriya, as it was cuter. He went on the rest of the class taking shorthand notes, and casting glances at the back of Midoriyas head, fighting a smile the entire time. By the time lunch hit he had a knot in his stomach from the feelings in his chest.

"Todoroki-Kun!"

Todoroki stopped moving as he heard the familiar voice utter his name, stepping in front of him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Todoroki glared at him and raised a poised eyebrow, waiting for the boy to continue.

"Come eat lunch with me, you seem lonely!"

"Id rather stay lonely than eat with you."

Midoriya grimaced and rolled his eyes, his smile widening to Todorokis shock. He couldnt understand the boys motivation to talk to him and befriend him, but he found himself drawn to his positive energy.

"Im guessing you dont want to make friends huh Todoroki? That's okay, I'll win you over! If you change your mind come find me, Im eating alone today anyways!"

With that Midoriya walked away, a slight skip in his step and Todoroki was left glaring at the ground, his heart racing and his face reddening. He stood there for a good few seconds before deciding to sit with the kid to make sure he wasn't alone.


	2. 2

As todoroki sat with midoriya he felt his face reddened after everyone basic question he was asked, answering them just to please the younger male. He’d noticed how bakugo treated him and wondered why he still spoke to him at all, decididng that maybe he already had a negative impact in his life and that he should try to be positive.

“Favourite food?”

“I like soba. the cold kind not the hot ones”

Midoriya nodded and took another mouthful of rice, thinking about his next question to the mysterious boy. Todoroki couldnt figure out why he wanted to befriend him so badly, its not like he gave him a warm welcome when they first had an encounter. sure the boy had a soft spot for the green haired ball of energy but he never let him know. He asked his first question. 

“Why do you want to be my friend?”

Midoriya froze mid-chew, staring at todoroki with wide innocent eyes and swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. he knew why he wanted to be his friend, he didnt like people being alone, but he felt that wasnt gonna satisfy the boy. He thought for a moment and felt a soft blush come to his cheeks as he considered his small flame for the kid, he was cute midoriya couldnt deny that.

“Im not sure, heh you just seem so lonely and cold, maybe you just need some lame nerd to pull you out of your closed off tendencies? Sorry if thats not what you wanted to hear todoroki-kun”

Todoroki nodded and took a small bite of his meal, admiring how nervous the boy looked, his heart racing as he imagined a relationship with the shorter male. He shook his head as he swallowed and asked his next question, unable to keep the bite from his voice.

“What makes you think I want to be your friend?”

Midoriya froze again, but this time his face fell. His signature smile had completely disappeared and the light from his eyes vanished entirely. Todoroki knew he overstepped and started to speak, an apology dancing on his lips when midoriya stood up.

“Nothing. Sorry.” 

With that the green haired boy threw his full tray away and walked off. Todoroki glanced around, locking eyes with Uraraka and he frowned. He stood up, dumping his tray and following the shorter male out to the school grounds. At first he couldnt find him, but he noticed a tuft of hair in a tree, and sighed.

He climbed up the branches and sat next to midoriya, the sudden closeness of the two sending a jolt through his body, causing his face to warm. He locked eyes with the boy, giving him a shy smile before he noticed the rim of tears and dried stains on the boys face. he frowned and reached up to his face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“Im sorry... im not used to people genuinely being nice to me. its my fathers doing. forgive me?”

midoriya didnt respond, he just leaned into todorokis hand, letting a few more tears fall as the older continued to wipe them away. He leaned against his shouldet, the warmth from his skin relaxing him slowly. He could imagine holding his hand and for a moment midoriya considered doing it. but he didnt.

“Its fine. You just reminded me of Kacchan”

Todoroki flinched and grimaced, pain visible on his face and he gave the boy a forced smile.

“Im sorry..”

Midoriya waved him off and when he set his hand down he made sure it was atop todorokis hand. the others face turned a bright shade of red, but he didnt move. the end of lunch bell rang but the two stayed in the tree together. skipping class was something midoriya had never done but he couldnt walk into class this upset. kacchan wouldnt let him live it down.

“Im skipping class for the day and going home”

“Midoriya its the second day!”

Midoriya just shrugged and started to slide down the branches but was stopped by todorokis hand. he turned to face the boy, and their noses touched, causing todoroki to suck in a sharp breath.

“We can just sit here and talk for a little. Im guessing you still have questions”

Midoriya let out a shakey breath as he nodded, sliding back up against the boy, his brain going haywire with the new feeling of attraction he felt. He wanted to so something bold. He would do something bold. He slipped his fingers between todorokis, resting his palm against the boys. Todoroki blushed and squeezed his hand in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how cute am i right. so far this book is based on a fast blooming romance because the ending will not be super happy sorry! enjoy the soft fluff as you can because endeavor would never let his son be gay and you all know it. this story is also on wattpad if you prefer to read from there!


	3. 3

(time skip because writing good fluff is hard. I also fixed my keyboard so I’ll be rewriting the first two chapters with probably capitalizing soon.)

Todoroki woke from a nightmare, at almost 3:30am and groaned externally. He couldn’t fall back asleep after the terrible dream he just had so he decided to at least do some exercises. Todoroki was building muscle mass quickly as school progressed, seeing as he’d gained more muscle mass in the two weeks of school then in his whole life, he couldn’t complain.

As he lifted weights he thought about the last time he and Midoriya talked, relishing in the way he felt. He was certain that Midoriya liked him too, why else would he hold his hand? Granted he hasn’t shown any signs of any growing feelings in the last two weeks, they had been hanging out more and Todoroki was prone to flirting. Maybe Midoriya just couldn’t tell.

Eventually 7:00am rolled around sending his father to pound on his door and demand to see him. He was surprised he wasn’t beat for skipping class last night, but he didn’t count his blessings. As soon as Todoroki opened his door he noticed the belt in his dad’s hands, he hadn’t forgotten, he planned to make his school day rough. Even the sight sent shivers and terrors through his whole body, and he couldn’t help his broken voice that allowed countless saddened words to fall past his lips.

Time skip cause abuse isn’t fun to write or read about

After Todoroki’s punishment he headed to school, his back stinging from the bag hanging off his shoulders. He couldn’t let anyone know this had happened or his dad would surely kill him, or beat him close enough to kill him. Who knows maybe he has a villain for when he misbehaves. When Midoriya walked up Todoroki was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice. 

“Hey Todoroki-Kun!”

He looked up at the younger male and started to smile, a genuinely thought out smile until he felt his bag scrape against the skin on his back. He grimaced instead and Midoriya frowned in response, confused as to what he said to get that reaction. Todoroki played through it and joked about how he felt older and weirder when he said Todoroki-Kun. It worked

By the time class had started Midoriya forgot all about the pain in the oldest face, focusing more on taking notes and asking questions. Todoroki wished he had bandages or that he could see Recovery Girl but he couldn’t risk the exposure. Instead he fought through the pain til lunch, when Midoriya accidentally touched his shoulder and caused tears to spring to his eyes.

“Todoroki-Kun what happened to your back..?”

Todoroki led Midoriya out to the tree they hid out in only two weeks before, and carefully climbed the branches. He wouldn’t be skipping class today as he learned from his last mistake. Midoriya followed suit, but not before peeking a glance at Todoroki’s bare back. His smile dropped as he sat next to the boy, already lifting up his shirt before getting permission. 

Todoroki didn’t mind, he knew the younger would ask questions and he was preparing himself to answer them, bringing himself to showing that side of him to someone else. Midoriya gasped when he saw the full damage, taking Todoroki’s shirt off and laying it in his lap.

“Shouto...”

Todoroki’s eyes widened at his name, and he looked his hands together, embarrassed that the younger had see everything he worked to hide. 

“It’s nothing really.”

Midoriya gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head, his cold fingers delicately tracing the hard patterns in his back. 

“This is terrible... who did this.?”

Todoroki’s hand flew to his neck and he scratched it awkwardly, not sure how to out the fact that his father was abusive, until Midoriya grabbed his arm. He noticed the thin pale lines pattered all across his forearm and Todoroki hissed as he touched the fresh wounds from last night. 

“Todoroki-Kun! Why...”

Midoriya had tears in his eyes as he stared up at the boy, the lunch bell ringing, signaling that their time together was up.

“Let’s talk about this later. Come on.”

Todoroki got up and threw his shirt back on, wincing as the fabric pulled against the fresh marks on his back, the deep grooves feeling locked in. He walked next to a tired Midoriya as they headed back to class, his hands in his pockets and his green eyes watering. Todoroki pulled him in for a hug, planting a soft and subtle kiss on the top of Midoriya’s head, sighing into his hair as they stood.

More soft fluff but some angst thrown in there. And yes two updates in one night I was feeling inspired


	4. 4

Todoroki stood outside the school gates, waiting for Midoriya to find him, picking at the healing wounds on his wrists. He was nervous to say the least, he hated talking about his abuse at home, only his brother and sister knew. Nobody tried to help him because they always assumed Endeaver did it out of love, even Todoroki thought that for awhile, until the real assaults started. He couldn't even look at his father anymore. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a frail arm wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from picking anymore.

"Todoroki stop that"

The male looked at the small boy in front of him, giving him a small smile and scratching his head with his free hand. He couldn't explain to him what happened, he didn't want Midoriya to look at him differently, he didn't want him to treat him differently. So he lied.

"It's nothing, we have cats at home, they play roughly and we never wanted to get them declawed"

Midoriya rolled his green eyes so far back that his pupils disappeared entirely. He pulled Todoroki forwards and led him down the sidewalk, moving his hand from the oldest scarred wrist to his hand, looping their fingers together. He walked in silence, not muttering a single word as he led him to some place quiet. Todoroki walked next him, his face burning from the obvious display of affection but he didn't pull his hand away, he missed the way the smallest hands felt in his own.

When they finally stopped walking they were at a beach, water pulling forwards on the shore and leaving foam spewing from each crash. It was peaceful and quiet, but Todoroki knew what was going to happen to break the peace, so he braved himself for the endless questions from the smaller.

"Would you stop if I asked you to?"

Todoroki looked at the green haired boy next to him, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and shook his head. A tear slipped down Midoriya's cheek and Todoroki wiped it away with his free hand, his hand shaking in anticipation. 

"Why..? Why do you do it?"

Todoroki smiled softly, biting his lip as he debated on pulling a lie out of thin air, it'd be so easy. But he didn't want to lie to the boy next to him, he had hopes he was different. He wanted him to be different.

"My father. When he gets angry he hits me. Its fine though I can handle it. Its just his words that hurt. Promise"

Midoriya gaped at the older, his eyes spilling more tears as he tried to understand why someone would hit their own kid. He licked his lips as he started to ask his next question, his voice shaking as he feared the olders words.

"What does he s-say..?"

"He says he wishes id obey him. And sometimes when he's really mad he tells me he wishes I'd disappear like my mom"

Midoriya cried at that, loosening his grip on Todorokis hand as he listened. His eyes glossed over as he watched a small soft smile spread over the boys face, his hand reaching out to wipe the tears from his face. He spent time shushing him, whispering that he was okay, that he didn't mind it, willing him to calm down. Midoriya sighed, pulling the heterochromic boy into a hug.

Todoroki smiled, placing his hands on the boys thin waist, kissing his head as he cried into his shoulder, sobs shaking his whole body. Todoroki wasn't expecting such a heartbreaking response to his answer and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy and make him feel better. So he did. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Midoriya pulled away and nodded, pulling the boys face to his own, pressing their lips together, almost fitting together perfectly. Todoroki took control, he didn't know what he was doing but he knew Midoriya didn't either so he took charge. He guided Midoriya's hands to his own shoulders, holding them there before he rested his own on the boys waist. They broke away and Midoriya had finally stopped crying. 

"I really like you Shoto" 

Todoroki smiled at the mention of his name and pressed his lips gingerly to the males forehead, letting them hover there before pressing down. 

"I like you too Izuku"

This is short because I lowkey hate writing fluff but ill make it longer sometime today. Enjoy for now :)


End file.
